


Charm Of A Bantha

by Talonticus



Series: Other Talon legacy tales [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dialogue Heavy, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Sexual Activities, F/F, Femslash February, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: Bery isn't and never was as smooth as she has always imagined herself to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi there. Yeah, it's me again._   
>  _This is another SWTOR one-shot, which I've made specifically for Femslash February this year. It's...not great, to be honest, but whatever. I tried._   
>  _The "story" focuses on Risha Drayen and Bery Eka'shodem, my twi'lek smuggler, who I've already written a[lengthy fic for,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6113152/chapters/14011852) and who I've got some pics of at the bottom of [this blog page.](http://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/swtor) However, this particular fic takes place around chapter 1 of the smuggler storyline._   
>  _Oh yeah, I should say that this isn't technically..."canon" for Bery or whatever. It's just something fun I wanted to write._
> 
> _Bery is pretty drunk in this one, but I dislike writing slurred speech, because I feel it looks a bit stupid but, just keep in mind that she's drunk._

The past couple of weeks have been difficult for Bery. It’s not that she’s not used to working around women; quite the opposite, in fact. Up until just a few years ago, she had lived on Nar Shaddaa and the gangs she was involved with had a varied mix of all sorts of species, genders and orientations. She enjoyed that time quite a bit, even if she’s also glad that it’s over. And sure, while she will admit that her attraction to them can be a little distracting, she’d never allow it to comprise a really good deal. That would just be foolish, especially with so many credits on the line.

However, it gets a lot harder when the woman she has to work with is not only gorgeous as hell, but able to match Bery’s charm to a frightening degree. In fact, she’s not even fully sure if this Risha tends to mess with her, or if she’s actually giving the twi’lek clear suggestions. They could be interpreted as both innuendo and simply a humorous personality. It’s confusing, annoying, tempting, frustrating…and somehow, so goddamn fun at the same time.  
This is where she’s at right now and where she stumbles. The Hypertrail, her beloved ship, has a few pickups left to do and while all of the previous ones haven’t gone super smoothly, it has been a lot more enjoyable than she thought it’d be after she got her ship back from Skavak. A perfect job always involves a certain amount of risk, after all.

Part of her wants to tell Risha of her attraction and just let things progress from there. How bad can it really be, eh? At most, the human would just admit that she’s been messing around and they’d not make a big deal out of it. It has happened before, easy mistake to make.  
But what if she gets offended somehow, or finds Bery’s behavior to be all too unprofessional? She’d lose out on a lot of potential credits, as well as the possibility that Risha would align with Skavak instead. She’s got a dangerous situation lining up right there. Breaking their working relationship is not an outcome she can afford.

For whatever reason, though, Bery needs to test the limits and therefore tries to find a way to unwind together with her, by having some drinks in private. She’s not sure what gave her that idea nor what she hopes would come out of it, but Risha did agree to join. Seems this scoundrel doesn’t mind enjoying a few shots of Corellian rum while having a chat. Does she expect anything to develop, or is Bery simply imagining it?  
The problem is, the good Captain forgets that she can be a terrible drunk.

“You know, you’ve got fantastic tits.”

They’re seated around the kitchen table together with no one else nearby, which is probably a good thing. Bery is on one of the chairs, with Risha sitting on the sofa by the wall. Corso would scold her for saying something like that to another lady, but what does he know anyway?  
Risha arches a brow in amusement and leans her arms up against the table.  
“Excuse me?”

Bery’s movements are just about as sluggish as her voice right now, not to mention that she’s staring in what would probably be seen as quite a rude manner. Actually, this wasn’t even what she wanted to say, but her addled mind couldn’t think of anything else.  
“I just…I’ve just noticed that very recently. Or you know, the entire time you’ve been here.”

Thankfully, Risha snickers somewhat, while shaking her head. Maybe it’s the booze as well.  
“Wow. That’s not very elegant, is it?”

“Well, do I have to be? I mean, I wasn’t trying to!”

Risha smirks while she leans back in her seat, propping her legs up on a nearby chair as she holds her glass a lot more steadily than Bery does. Up until now, they’ve been chatting about past jobs and their opinions on lucrative opportunities in the galaxy. This is a lot different.  
“Is this how you treat a girl when you’re trying to get on her good side? I guess it’s not the worst I’ve ever received, but it could use a lot of adjustment.”

“Look, I was just making a statement, okay? Telling what I can clearly see to be the truth. They’re not your only asset, obviously, but they’re quite amazing.”

She tilts her head, trying to look into the twi’leks eyes, even though they’re somewhat unsteady.  
“You’re not very good at flirting, are you?”

“Hey…you know what? Fuck you. My seduction skills are just fine! Perfect, in fact. If I wanted you, there would be nothing in the galaxy that could stop me.”

While Risha leans her head back to laugh, Bery takes another swig of her drink. That sound is…too lovely to listen to without getting taken by it.  
“Is that so? Sorry, Captain, you’re going to have to be a tad more convincing than that. You should know by now that I prefer smooth talkers.”

“Oh yeah? I can be smooth. Damn smooth, in fact.”

“Really? Show me then.”  
She moves to place one arm at the nearby armrest, while the other slips down at the seat to her side, making sure there is nothing in between Bery’s eyes and her chest.  
“Tell me what’s so great about them, miss lady-killer.”

Bery tries to sit up straighter in her chair, realizing that she’s not even hiding her gaze this time and should be embarrassed about it but, hey, their conversation is around this specific topic now.  
“Well, you know, they’re uh, round…and soft. Perky too.”

“You know you’re literally just describing breasts there, right?”

Bery groans and pushes her head down into her palm.  
“Shut your face.”

The liquor is really getting to her, which seems to amuse Risha even further. Somehow, Bery is thoroughly regretting inviting her to this kind of thing now. This whole mess is what this pretty lady will be thinking about whenever she considers Bery from now on, and that is not a pleasant prospect.  
“It’s funny, I never realized how much of a lightweight you’d be. I had my suspicions but, it’s quite fun to see it in action.”

Suddenly, Bery stands up and pushes the chair away, which almost trips it over, before she slides her way around the table and leans her elbows down upon it. She bends herself close enough that their faces are just a few inches apart as she tries to give Risha a very serious glare. By the human’s smile, it’s likely not working.  
“What did you just call me?”

“I don’t think I need to repeat it, do I?”

“I am _not_ a lightweight.”  
Feeling how her boldness takes charge, throwing caution to the wind, she places a hand upon Risha’s chest and pushes her against the back of the sofa, just before she very awkwardly sits down across the other woman’s lap.

Due to her intoxication, she doesn’t realize how hard she plonks down and Risha twitches slightly from the pain as it happens.  
“…yeah, I can feel that.”

Bery lifts an arm and slides it around the back of Risha’s neck, mostly to keep her balance.  
“You should just admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you like me.”

Her eyes drifts along Bery’s face, watching her lips for a moment, before going back up.  
“I like a lot of people.”

“Pft, banthashit. Your attitude makes it clear you’re not a people person.”

“Just because I don’t like most people, doesn’t mean I can’t still like a lot. I think you underestimate how many live in this galaxy, Captain.”

Bery rolls her eyes as she really just wants to get to the point. Or rather, a point she hopes they share.  
“Fine, fine, whatever. But the difference is that you _want me.”_

At first, she merely gets a pretty unfazed stare from Risha, which makes her uncertain if she misread the whole situation. She may be drunk, but that shouldn’t make her blind. At least, she hopes she isn’t.  
This is somewhat eased when she sees how those lips curls up again and Risha’s arm comes sliding around her waist.  
“You sound pretty confident in this assessment.”

“Well, I know I’m not the only one who’s been doing a lot of ogling.”

“Now now, Captain, that’s quite an accusation. You really think I don’t have the manners to resist such a thing?”

“I’m sure you do, but…”  
She leans in further, practically enough to touch at this point.  
“I have a feeling that I’m an exception to the rule.”

There’s just a small distance to close in between them, but Bery manages to botch even that. She tries to connect their lips, but instead, she somehow bumps their noses together. Risha grimaces but giggles as well and Bery is too determined to stop now, persisting until they are connected in an awkward, rather sloppy and yet thoroughly awaited kiss.  
Yet again, she manages to take it a little too many steps ahead, as she pushes her tongue in through her partner’s mouth, trying to find its companion.

After a few moments, she suddenly yanks her head backwards, which surprises both of them.  
“Shit. I forgot to ask if you dislike that sort of thing.”

Risha isn’t sure whether she should laugh, cry or get angry. She settles for smiling and containing a giggle.  
“Wait, you’re asking now? It’s a little bit late, isn’t it?”

“Well uh, I just realized I probably should’ve done so before I sat down. Better late than never though, right?”

The containment breaks as she emits a short laughter.  
“You’re such an idiot, you know that, right?”

Bery shows her a scowl in return and even pouts slightly.  
“Hey, I’m just thinking of your preferences here. Is that so bad?”

The retort comes in a physical shape, as Risha grabs Bery’s collar and pulls her into something far deeper, forcing the twi’lek to be on the receiving end this time. Something stirs within her as she realizes that she kinda likes this demanding treatment. Both of her arms have now slipped around Risha’s neck and she pushes her chest up against the other woman.  
When they break it off, their lips are still close enough that speaking allows them to brush against each other. The human is also just a little bit out of breath at this point.  
“If you want a clearer answer, then I can say it wasn’t what I had in mind for our business arrangement, but I don’t mind a side deal.”

“Good enough for me.”  
Their intimacy continues for a few moments, as Bery grinds herself somewhat against the legs beneath her and Risha slips a few fingers in underneath the shirt of the woman on top of her. Whether it’s the booze pushing them or not, it doesn’t really matter. They want this and that’s good enough for both.  
A little bit of saliva slips down Bery’s chin as they separate once more, but she tilts her forehead against Risha’s. Kissing will clearly not satisfy either of them.

Her attention returns to the region below and she raises her hands towards Risha’s shirt in an attempt to unbutton it. In her befuddled state, she’s got a bit of difficulty with that sort of procedure, making her fingers fumble and awkwardly miss their mark several times. She sighs in frustration and grabs the hem of it. She’s just about to tear it open when Risha grabs her wrists.  
“Please don’t rip my shirt apart.”

“...it’s in the way.”

She rolls her eyes and let’s go of the twi’lek in order to help her out. Without any problem whatsoever, two buttons open up, showing some skin further below. Bery doesn’t even think to thank her, as she leans down and starts kissing that area.  
Risha sighs, wanting to protest, but she also struggles with enjoying herself, and the groan she tries to emit instead sounds like a half moan.  
“Look, I think we both want this just as badly, and while I enjoy casual sex, this old and hard sofa isn’t exactly my favorite place to do it on.”

Bery hadn’t really thought about that. She does provide a good point, though.  
“You wanna…relocate?”

“Sure, but I’m not gonna carry you. That’s just too much effort.”

That is probably too much to ask, even if she would’ve preferred it that way. With another groan of her own, Bery rises to her feet again and this time, she understands just how much she’s been drinking. Her head begins to spin and it’s hard to keep her eyes focused on anything in particular. Regardless, she grabs Risha’s wrist behind her and pulls the human with her through the corridor. Along the way, she bumps into at least three walls, allowing her to hear that sweet laugh a few more times, before they finally reach the room.

Once they’re inside, they return to enjoying each other’s company, but it doesn’t last for long, as Bery has a difficult time standing. It gets even worse when she tries to get her clothes off, as she can’t guide her lekkus well enough to slip beneath her shirt, which gets her stuck in the process of removing it. Well, it may be embarrassing and stupid, but at least Risha has a good time by the sound of it.  
“Hold on, you clumsy fool, let me help you.”

“No! I’ve got this.”

“Oh yeah, sure. It’s not like you’re currently half-naked with your arms, lekku and head stuck in your shirt or anything.”

“...shut up.”

Despite it all, she allows Risha to help her out. Afterwards, she has to kiss Bery’s cheek in order to distract herself from her amusement.  
“Are you sure you’re not a virgin? You’ve got the charm of a bantha.”

“Ugh, what? Who cares? I’m hot, and that’s what gets me all the ladies.”

In a much smoother and somewhat more sensual manner, Risha slips out of her shirt, revealing her red bra, which obviously gets Bery’s attention.  
“Somehow, I have serious doubts about that. If you get any at all, I have a feeling they just find your awkwardness to be adorable.”

With a supposedly fierce scowl, Bery grabs Risha’s arms and pushes her down onto the bed.  
“…I’m _not_ ‘adorable’. When we’re done here, you’re going to be fucking amazed.”

She drops down onto the human, not so much straddling as laying on top of her, as they return to kissing. Risha will admit that, after a few moments, Bery does certainly get into a fairly decent pace. The Captain is far from the worst kisser she has ever met. If they weren’t both so completely plastered, perhaps she’d even be good.  
In fact, after clumsily getting off Risha’s bra as well, she does seem to be fairly good with her mouth in general, in the way that she bites and sucks the whole path down towards the destination she seeks. Hell, Risha even finds herself closing her eyes and biting her lower lip out of pleasure when Bery’s ministrations reaches her breasts. One hand is placed upon the twi’lek’s head, trying to avoid the lekkus, while the other is clenching the sheets beside her. Perhaps she was mistaken. Poor social skills don’t have to equate bad sexual ones, after all.

However, after half a minute, she’s surprised to feel how it all comes to a stop. Bery’s face is still located around her chest but, she no longer feels any lips or teeth upon them. Opening her eyes and angling them downwards, she tries to see what’s going on, but Bery’s face is turned away.  
“…uh, Captain?”

It's not until she pulls a bit harder to tilt the other woman’s head, that she realizes what’s going on.  
Bery has fallen asleep, not just on top of Risha, but with her face right between the breasts. Out of sheer shock, Risha finds her whole body erupting in laughter while she tries to process the situation. She has had some weird experiences with sex, but this is probably the funniest and one of the most unexpected.  
Instead of pushing the Captain away, she simply tries to find some place against the pillows to get comfortable. It’s stupid and she’s disappointed it didn’t go further, but hey, they can probably try this again later. Perhaps after Bery’s shame abates, a couple of hours down the line.


End file.
